The Mission  The visit and the news
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Team Psi get a visit from Slashiere and Edgme and Bisharp and Edgme get a surprise that's not even mission-related.


Visit to Team Psi

Team Psi were in their apartment just chilling out. Medicham was sitting on the 80cm stick out window sill peering out the window, her thoughts in a million directions. She had school homework which she was obviously too lazy to finish, so she sat at the window sill with the pencil in her hand. When she heard Bisharp's footsteps, she scrambled back to her desk and went back to her maths. She slid off the window sill and sat down slowly at her desk, her head resting on her palm. She focused on a problem which troubled her for many days as in Australia she was never taught these kind of problems, Bisharp told her the formula and she focused hard to try and memorise it.

"Grrr fractions over fractions…" Medicham grumbled. She dreaded fractions unlike the rest of the schoolies, who loved fractions.

"Hmmm…. Two and four fifths equals…. Fourteen over five… fourteen over five divided by twenty six over three also means…. Fourteen over five times three over twenty six… equals…. Ummm….", She looked to the ceiling and counted with her fingers to calculate the answer. "Ahh… forty two over a hundred and thirty…", she crossed them both out and wrote a different fraction. "Simplified to….twenty one over sixty five!" she finalised her answer and wrote it into her maths exercise book. She then shoved her exercise book into her maths text book along with her working out paper and slammed the book shut. She then stood up from the chair and face planted into her bed. She then positioned her head over her arms and slowly closed her eyes. She was then rudely interrupted but Bisharp's cold hand on her head.

"Hey, you finished your homework?" Bisharp asked deeply. Medicham nodded, as she of course didn't finish and she had four more problems left, but since her math teacher would be away for three days she decided to do it the next day.

The phone rings suddenly and Bisharp rushes to answer it. Maractus follows Bisharp but excitedly hopping behind him. Nuzleaf walks slowly towards Medicham and flops on the bed. Medicham giggles slightly. Nuzleaf has a sarcastic depressed look on his face. He turns to face Medicham.

"Medicham…. I've been thinking, I just need your opinion…. I…" A loud thud could be heard from the kitchen, which attracts Medicham and Nuzleaf's attention. Medicham immediately stands up and walks to the kitchen. Bisharp is on the floor, the rug crumpled next to him.

"Medicham, look what you've done! You shouldn't have put that stupid rug there!" Maractus yells. Medicham gets a worried expression as she looks to see if Bisharp's alright. She notices his face is red, but instead of being angry or crying Bisharp lets out a loud hearty laugh. Confused, Medicham comes closer to him to see him smiling and laughing one of those silent laughs.

"Medicham, I think you killed Bisharp" Maractus declares as Bisharp starts laughing again. Maractus helps Bisharp sit up as he continues laughing. Medicham starts to smile, but not laughing. Bisharp stops laughing but lets out a few small chuckles before looking at Medicham with red eyes and tear streams down his gold cheeks.

"Medicham…. Haha you should not put rugs here, I slipped on this thing, someone could get hurt from that." Bisharp musters as he chuckles after that line.

"How come you were laughing then?" Medicham inquires. Bisharp wipes tears from his eyes.

"Sometimes when I fall really hard, my brain tells me it's the funniest thing ever and the position I landed in is funny… so I laugh, or get killed as Maractus says." Bisharp smiles as he stands up.

"Mu… Slashiere is coming over here with Edgme to talk about our mission. So Team Psi gather in the living room, the rest of you… do whatever as long as you don't disturb us ok?" Bisharp commands. The Pokémon nod and run back to their rooms and set up games to pre-occupy themselves with. Bisharp goes to the bathroom and checks himself to see if he looks clean. Leafeon goes in and starts combing her fur and putting eye shadow on. Bisharp takes his eyeliner pencil and lines his eyes with smoky black, just to keep his past nickname alive. His past nickname used to be Eyeliner Bisharp just because he put excessive amounts of eyeliner on.

A knock on the door is heard. Before Bisharp can even raise his glove, Maractus hops to the door and fiddles with the locks and opens it.

"Hey… do I know you?" Maractus rushes. The Bisharp laughs.

"I'm Bisharp's mum…" she says. Behind her Edgme waves, with the cheeky smile on her face.

"Ohhhh you're that Slashiere Bisharp right?... Coolies, come in!" Maractus moves for Slashiere and Edgme to enter. Edgme stomps her feet twice to get all the snow off her feet.

"Hey Maracacchi!" Edgme says in a boyish tone as her lowers her hand for Maractus, as Maractus loved to be called her Japanese name. Maractus slapped Edgme's hand with hers but pulls back and grips her hand tightly.

"Oww!" Maractus complains. Edgme blushed slightly.

"Well… it is steel, sorry Maractus" the shiny Bisharp apologises. Maractus smiles and hops off to Umbreon who's setting up Scrabble. Edgme sees Bisharp walk towards her and put his arm around her.

"Good to see you Edgie" Bisharp smiles. Edgme sticks her tongue out from the side of her open mouth and slightly droops her eyes as that is what is called her "Dummy look". Bisharp laughs as he leads her to his room and Edgme immediately sits on the window sill. Bisharp sits on the bed as he looks at Edgme.

"Ok I have a few things I want to talk to you about… not about the mission I think you already know everything about that… ANYWAYS!" Edgme rushes then starts panting. Bisharp crosses his legs and puts his hands on the bed behind his back. Edgme struggles to find the right words as she gently rubs her stomach. Bisharp knows exactly what that means. He stands up and walks to Edgme who has a sad look in her eyes.

"Are you…?" Bisharp stops. Edgme nods shyly.

"Yes… I'm pregnant again…" Edgme blushes.

"Boy or girl?" Bisharp asks with a blank expression. Edgme shakes her head.

"I don't know…" Edgme responds blankly but sadly.

"Lie on your back, I can tell you…" Bisharp insists slowly. Edgme follows his order and slowly lies on the cold marble window sill. Bisharp lightly presses Edgme's small stomach in different areas, then orders her to expand her stomach and to hold her breath. Edgme does so and repeats that process three times while Bisharp presses her stomach. Bisharp then stops and looks and Edgme's eyes.

"It's a boy…" Bisharp concludes with a smile. Edgme smiles also.

"I know exactly what I want my boy to be called…" she says slowly. Bisharp doesn't even bother asking as he likes things to be revealed at the last minute. Since Edgme was only one month into her pregnancy, in human years, her stomach wasn't that prominent.

Bisharp and Edgme continued chatting away and arguing back and forth about a touchy subject.

"Edgme you are a born carnivore, we don't eat greens or fruit…" Bisharp puts his hands on her blue shoulders. Edgme frowns.

"I want to be unique in my own way…. There are lots of female shiny Bisharp out there and I want to be the only shiny vegetarian Bisharp" Edgme argues.

Bisharp's expression drops, "There are no other vegetarian Bisharp out there…" he utters blankly.

"Well, still I want to be unique…"

"You are unique… you're shiny for heaven's sakes…" Bisharp raises his voice.

"But I want to be a UNIQUE shiny!" Edgme snapped but covered her mouth after that sentence, hoping to not have sounded rude. Bisharp rolls his eyes in annoyance. He loves Edgme and tried not to get into fights and arguments with her; because he loves her like a sister, even though they are cousins. Just then Slashiere opens Bisharp's bedroom door and enters.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

Edgme gives her dummy look and shuffles to the centre of the bed, crosses her legs and puts her hands on her feet. Bisharp sits down at the edge of the bed, while Slashiere sits at the foot of the bed.

"So…. What's up?" Bisharp says in a straight voice to be funny. Edgme giggles a little as Slashiere pretends to be thinking up an answer.

"I have a thing to tell you two…. And NO it's not about the mission… it's something a little deeper than that" Slashiere concludes with a smirk. Edgme leans forward.

"Can I tell you guys a story that happened to me when Bisharp, you were about 5?" Slashiere inquired. Bisharp just nodded slowly and Edgme bounces on the bed a little.

"Ok…" Slashiere took a deep breath then started talking.

I was in the Grass and Dark forest in search of Zoe the Zorua. My stomach for some reason was growing abnormally fast. I knew I was pregnant but I didn't know why the hell I was so large. But that didn't stop me from chasing that god forbid disgrace of a Pokémon. She thinks she's so tough, phef! I'll teach her to be so self-centered. What a bitch. Ack anyways, I suddenly became lost in the massive trees of the G and D forest, our abbreviation for the Grass and Dark forest. I lost track of where Zoe was. But I look up and the sky is getting darker by the hour. I was getting cold as it was early spring and the temperature in the forest was really harsh at times. I slow down my pace to just steady walking as I was tired and couldn't see very well as it was sunset. As I walk a little pack of six Sneasel run across from me. I look up again as I hear music in the distance. I keep walking and spot a Weavile in a tree above my head, with her iPhone blasting music out. The Weavile had a blue crown instead of a red one and his tail and ears were blue as well with a scar in the shape of an 'x' on his butt near his tail. I sigh deeply as I hear music and screaming; a band I absolutely dread… Marilyn Manson. Then I suddenly get a flashback of when I had Bisharp, music played during the birth; I was scared the same thing might happen again. And considering how big I was I was paranoid I might be overdue and the birth would be long and painful. I certainly didn't want to endure that again. The Weavile plays the song again and rolls a leaf up and puts it to the speaker of the phone so the music echoes. I little too much to attract attention in my opinion but a very nice touch to the creepiness of the G and D forest I must object. I keep walking straight until I find a little cave burrowed in a 3 metre wide tree. It doesn't seem to be occupied, so I crawl into it. It's even big enough for me to stand up straight on my knees, and wide enough for me to lie down and stretch my body out and sleep. I get this rude awakening at twilight by an unusual sensation in my stomach I sit up and look to see the inside of my stomach glowing. I poke my stomach lightly and the glow moves to the other side of my stomach. I get slightly confused; am I being possessed by a demon? Nah… there are no such things as demons that control Pokémon on the inside. I smile and rub my stomach softly. I then feel a sharp sting inside my stomach I put my head hard on the ground and my head blade pierces the ground. I reach between my legs and feel a Pawniard's head right there. She slides out easy and crying in my arms. I then feel a huge discomfort in the same spot. I reach again and feel a foot… a Pawniard foot! I reach deeper and feel the other foot is stuck. I was expecting twins the whole time? Well that explains my massive stomach. I find it hard to push with my head blade stuck in the ground but I manage to get 2 hard pushes down. But I fear the second Pawniard's health as I push. I sweat hard and feel my facial blood vessels imploding as I strain. My blood pressure rises as I struggle to blindly un-snag the Pawniard's foot. I finally manage to get the other foot out and lightly push until its body is exposed. I push harder to try getting the head to appear but nothing is working as I have run out of energy to push further. I fear the Pawniard's health that it might die in the process; if its head doesn't appear the blood supply to its head will be cut off and the Pawniard will perish. A sad fate that, as well as Marilyn Manson, I dread. I give a small but strong push and finally the head comes out. I pull my head blade out of the ground and look at the second Pawniard; a girl. My eyes must have deceived me! The glowing in my stomach has an explanation; my second Pawniard, who was breech, is shiny! A beautiful permanent marker blue. I look at her; her head is smaller than normal, but not too small to be noticeable. I pick up my first daughter in my arms as well as my shiny. I have the perfect name for my first daughter…. Cutlass. Now for the shiny…. Hmmm… a perfect name for a shiny…. Ahh… Edgme. I smile as I clutch my Pawniard as they cough up amniotic fluid and clutch to my breast.

Edgme and Bisharp had their mouths on the ground at this point.

"Wait…. Does that mean-", Bisharp stammers.

Slashiere nods, "Yes… Edgme and Cutlass are your sisters. But after I had Edgme and Cutlass they were abducted from me and I never saw them until only recently, and they obviously forgot I was their mother, as Angelina took care of them as well as you." She concludes with a reassuring smile.

"Wow! I never thought I had siblings first I was told a Mienshao was my brother, then that I had no siblings, now that I actually have 2 sisters… one of which is my best friend" Bisharp exclaims as he looks a Edgme, who blushes slightly.

"But wait, what about Bladess… who is she then?" Edgme wonders out loud to Slashiere.

"Oh her… she's a cheesy pop star that died about 10 years ago." She says with a retarded smile. Bisharp laughs his head off while Edgme looks like she just saw something weird. She _was _weirded out at the fact the so called "mum" was a dead pop star Bisharp. _Weird,_ she thought. Slashiere smirked.

"You better get to bed, it's pretty late and especially you two…" she points to Bisharp "…need your senses at the fullest for tomorrow's mission".

Bisharp smiles, crawls to the head of his bed and leans against his bed post, and Edgme lies on his leg, slowly closing her eyes.


End file.
